Queen Radio
Queen Radio is a radio show Nicki Minaj does through Beats 1 on Apple Music in promotion for her fourth studio album Queen. The show premiered on August 9, 2018 at 7PM Pacific Daylight Time. So far there have been six episodes of Queen Radio, with the newest being broadcast on August 30, 2018. The first three episodes of Queen Radio were co-presented by Zane Lowe, popular Beats 1 staff member. The radio show gets broadcast live from New York/Los Angeles once or twice a week. Episode 1 The first episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on August 9, 2018 at 7PM Pacific Daylight Time. In this episode, Nicki had some of her friends come on the show in celebration of ''Queen'' being released the next day. Two of these friends were Winnie Harlow and Kim Kardashian West. Zane Lowe helped Nicki present this episode. Episode 2 The second episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on August 10, 2018 at 12PM Eastern Standard Time. This was the release day of Nicki's highly anticipated fourth studio album, Queen. ''In this episode, Apple Music allowed Nicki to curse, as she could not hold in her excitement. Minaj also broke the record of most viewers on a Beats 1 show on this episode of ''Queen Radio. ''She went through the album, track by track, and explained the meaning behind every song. Zane Lowe also helped present this episode. She became "Apple Music royalty". Episode 3 The third episode of ''Queen Radio was broadcast on August 16, 2018 at 12PM Eastern Standard Time. This was another explicit episode, where Minaj had Alicia Keys on the show to pay tribute to Miss Aretha Franklin. Minaj dedicated this whole episode to Aretha Franklin, as this was the day of her death. Zane Lowe helped present this episode, too. Afterwards, as Nicki didn't wanna leave, she stayed on for extra time on Ebro's Beats 1 show. Episode 4 The fourth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on August 21, 2018 at 12PM Eastern Standard Time. This is notably the best, most viewed, episode of Queen Radio, where Minaj "spilled the tea" on all of the "fucked up shit" that goes on behind the scenes in the music industry. She broke her own record of most viewed Beats 1 show. Minaj spilled the tea on Spotify, Billboard, and Travis Scott. She had millions of viewers supporting her, some of those being Ariana Grande and Chance the Rapper. She talked about how unfair the music industry treats her because she is a black woman. Nicki also gave awards like "ho nigga of the day", "queen of the week", and another award which she will award next episode called "cock sucker of the day", who she said is her biggest hater ever. He is a rapper, and has been fake to Nicki "forever". Zane Lowe was not there, so Nicki had fun exploring the sound effects with her personal DJ, DJ Boof, and a few other men. Episode 5 The fifth episode of Queen Radio was broadcast on August 23, 2018 at 2PM Eastern Standard Time. The episode, once again, started off with DJ Boof'' playing a mixture of classic Nicki Minaj songs. After a few songs, Nicki Tweeted that she will be a little late, as the elevator broke down, so she will have to walk up 11 flights of stairs. After she arrived, she awarded the cock sucker of the day award to Irving Azoff, a man who manages Travis Scott, and contacted people on the media to say bad things about the NickiHndrxx Tour. She then released "QUEEN'S PRIORITY PASS + 1 YEAR ACCESS TO EXCLUSIVE MERCH + ALBUM" for $10 which can be found on https://nickiminajqueen.com/. Nicki also addressed the TMZ video about Kylie Jenner saying that she apparently avoided her at the MTV VMAs Red Carpet, saying that she loves Kylie and isn't mad at her for supporting Scott. She then went on to giving out free priority passes to 10 lucky fans on Twitter and Instagram. The "cock blocker of the year" award (niggas who don't want her to get any cock) went to Jean Nelson. Nicki mentioned that she is pissed off because when someone talks about the NickiHndrxx Tour, they never talk about Future, even though he is co-headlining. Nicki also called a fan that made her feel so good she cried. She paid for his tuition, and always sends him nice and helpful messages. She then started talking to him, still on call, about the MTV documentary, (coming very soon) saying that there's things she said on there she never thought she would ever bring herself to say, but she did because they had to be said. This also made her upset. She then asked if she could add knee pads to her merch on https://nickiminajqueen.com/, as she mentions knee pads on a line on "Good Form". She then brought in Ebro and they hanged out for the remaining 20(ish) minutes. But of course Onika didn't wanna leave, so she went into Ebro's show again, (as she did on Episode 3) which ended at 5PM EST. She ended the show with "Ganja Burn". Episode 6 The sixth episode of ''Queen Radio was broadcast on August 30, 2018 at 8PM Eastern Standard Time. For the first 39 minutes, DJ Boof "[[Nicki Minaj|Nicki]] down", to play more of his popular Nicki Minaj Mega-Mix. As soon as she got on, she awarded the "queen of the week" award to Ellen DeGeneres, and the "real niggas of the week" award to Chance the Rapper and Swizz Beatz. She decided to save the "ho nigga of the week" and "cock sucker of the day" awards for later. Instead, she announced that the next episode of Queen Radio will be broadcast live from London, and she will bring fans to the studio again! She then called Jason Derulo, in celebration of their recent collaboration "Goodbye". Then, she got a reporter called Kyle that works at TheShadeRoom to ask her questions which were asked by Barbz on Instagram. She then called Tyga, who she hadn't talked to since she thought he leaked Truffle Butter back in 2014 and screamed at him over the phone. They made up. After they played Tyga's new song, she called Ariana Grande. She revealed that her favourite songs on "Sweetener" (Ariana's newest album at the time) are "better off" and "goodnight n go". Nicki then announced that the Barbie Dreams music video will be coming out next week, as it is currently being edited, and that the second "queen of the day" award is for Serena Williams. Some time after, she got asked a question by Lady Leshurr, who asked what Ariana and Nicki were gossiping about at the 2018 MTV VMAs, and Nicki said they were gossiping, about two huge male artists "who need to untuck and let their balls hang freely". She then went on to calling her friends (Trina and Thembi) to ask them what their favourite sex position is, Nicki's being "from the back, on her knees, ass out". Nicki then began to play a mixture of her favourite songs, mixed by the legendary DJ Boof. She mentioned briefly that she may be doing a live performance with BTS at the Staple Center to perform their collaboration IDOL, and will be doing a show next week. The show ended at 12AM EST, ending with Ganja Burn again. She never awarded the "ho nigga of the day" and the "cock sucker of the week" awards.Category:Radio Category:2018 Category:Queen